Aniki, tengo miedo
by LokiSexual
Summary: El paso del tiempo no afecta al miedo a las tormentas. One-shot ¡YAOI asiático! XD -Korea x China-


Bieeen, vuelvo con otro Fic, esta vez es de Korea x China, pareja que me requeteencanta! Es una de mis pocas inspiraciones, así que no me tiren piedras por ello o Iggirisu me protegerá! U

**Advertencias: **Contiene relaciones homosexuales, si no te gustan, no leas. No digas que no estás advertido. Y la otra advertencia es que los personajes no son míos, son personajes de Hetalia, propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Eso es todo! Allá va~!

_**---Aniki, tengo miedo---**_

Una noche de tormenta, en China. Todos dormían, menos un pequeño niño que estaba metido bajo una gruesa manta, temblando, pero no de frío, si no de miedo. El pequeño se llamaba Yong, y tenía 10 añitos, y aunque él siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, las tormentas le daban mucho miedo. Además, la habitación que compartía con Tao* estaba completamente a oscuras.

-C-creo que iré con aniki...él no dejará que me pase nada...-murmuró el chico levantándose como podía, para luego ir hacia la puerta corredera y abrirla sin hacer el más mínimo ruido-.

Afuera, todo estaba en silencio, pero había una débil luz proveniente de la sala de estar de la casa.

-¿Aniki está despierto?-se dijo a si mismo el chico en voz alta, quizá demasiado, y Yao, que estaba afuera, en la terraza, admirando las estrellas, lo escuchó-.

-Yong, ¿qué haces despierto, aru?-dijo el chino sin darse la vuelta-.

-Y-yo...es que tenía miedo, aniki...-murmuró el pequeño coreano mientras entraba en la sala de estar, viendo a su 'cuidador' en la entrada de la terraza, sin darse la vuelta, con la coleta negra ondeando débilmente en el viento, y con las manos juntas, dando una gran sensación de tranquilidad-.

-Anda, ven aquí, aru. -se dio la vuelta para mirar al niño con una sonrisa muy pequeña, alargando la mano hacia él-.

Yong salió corriendo hacia Yao y se le abrazó, temblando aún.

-Aquí fuera h-hace frío, aniki, vamos dentro....-el niño pegó su cara a la ropa del más mayor, y este último lo cogió en brazos-.

-Está bien, tranquilo, aru. -le dijo con tono dulce Yao, para luego levantarse y entrar, cerrando la puerta de la terraza-.

Así se quedaron bastante tiempo, sentados en el suelo los dos, abrazándose, hasta que pasó la tormenta...

-8 años después...-

Nuestro querido Yong tiene ahora 18 años. Es un chico bastante alto y bien formado, muy bien parecido y con buen sentido del humor...y ganas de molestar. Suele ir tras Yao a veces, pues le tiene bastante cariño, pero este último se ha dado cuenta de que estar con Yong puede ser muy molesto. El coreano seguía viviendo en la casa de Yao, en China, pero el chino prefería ignorarlo. La noche que vivía este nuevo día no se diferenciaba mucho de aquella vez, y Yong seguía temblando bajo la misma colcha algo remendada por el paso del tiempo.

-Aniki, aniki, aniki...-murmuraba el chico mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta-.

Esta vez no había ninguna luz. Supuso que Yao estaría en su cuarto, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando al llegar a la puerta de este, una rallita de luz se filtraba por la puerta a medio cerrar.

-Aniki~...-llamó el coreano entrando sin permiso en la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin haber echado un vistazo antes-.

-¡¿Yong-aru?!-el chino, que se encontraba desnudo, cambiándose, se tapó con lo primero que pilló, que resultó ser un panda que pasaba por allí (WTF?)-.

-¿Ah?-entonces el coreano le miró y miró a Yao con una mirada poco fiable.-Aniki~, eres muy sexy...-dijo andando a paso rápido hacia él-.

-D-déjame, aru!-dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos, para luego encontrarse con la pared-.

-Nyoro~n...-el coreano llega hasta Yao, acorralándole y obligándole a soltar el panda-.

-¡Aiya, aru!-Yao gritó sin poder evitarlo, poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del más alto e intentando apartarle-.

-Vamos, aniki, sabes que yo también puedo ser buena persona...-murmuró Yong haciéndole pucheritos a Yao-.

-¿Tú? ¡Nunca, aru!-el chino apartó la mirada, pues, de las pocas cosas que le ganaban, una de ellas eran los pucheros de Yong-.

Sin previo aviso, el moreno invadió la boca del más viejo, y este último, sin poder resistirlo ya, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Y tras una preciosa noche, Yong le regaló su virginidad a Yao.

--------

*Tao: Este personaje es Tailandia. Me he permitido el lujo de ponerle nombre para que sea más "común".

Perdón que no haga la escena del 'encuentro' en sí, pero describir esas cosas se me da fatal...Sorry!

Rewiews? :D


End file.
